herofandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Yuan
|enemies = |type of hero = Military Warrior}} Xiahou Yuan (Chinese: 夏侯淵) is one of the supporting characters in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a military general who serving under the warlord Cao Cao in the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. History Xiahou Yuan was born in Qiao County, he and Cao Cao are the best friends. Xiahou Yuan was said to be not ruthless who often setting his own lives, upon his loyally, Xiahou Yuan once covered Cao Cao when he committed an act of misdeed. In the beginning of the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Xiahou Yuan is engaged in military services with his troops and even with Cao Cao to attacked the Yellow Turbans. Zhang Jiao, the cult leader had time to participate in the battle, Cao Cao wants to know that these strategies were to be used against Zhang Jiao. Immediately after Zhang Jiao's rebellion, Xiahou Yuan and Cao Cao fled to Luoyang because the Han tyrant Dong Zhuo had the intention to seize the young emperor Xian whenever check obtained more powers to control the Han capital before granting them death. During the Battle of Hulao Gate, Xiahou Yuan attacked Dong Zhuo together with Cao Cao and the military forces leader Yuan Shao. Xiahou Yuan and his older cousin Xiahou Dun behoove to holding out Cao Cao's vitality, Cao Cao deserves to engrossing on dismantling Dong Zhuo's powers by proprietary in sole duly and its time to face-off with Lu Bu. In the process here, the overall armies secretly evades and is not at the side of anyone, Xiahou Yuan is urgent to pay attention and stand out by way. Dong Zhuo's conquest was over, Xiahou Yuan should be opposed to Lu Bu's forces after Lu Bu conspired to assassinate Dong Zhuo. Later on, Xiahou Yuan arrived at Puyang with Xiahou Dun, they are find out for Lu Bu in person as well. In order to saved Cao Cao's adviser, Xun Yu from the predicament, he and Xiahou Dun saw many troops fighting against the enemies. Xiahou Dun's left eye was shot with an arrow, Xiahou Yuan looked too trembled to see how could heal him. As soon as he see Xiahou Dun pulling out an arrow and stuck the eye in a mouth, Xiahou Yuan do it want as so was not considered to be a craven. Cao Cao is planning to execute Lu Bu, Xiahou Yuan might have commissioned him. At the Battle of Guandu, Xiahou Yuan still designated as a brave general as he helped Cao Cao to fight against Yuan Shao, he was responsible for supplying the troops in Yanzhou, Yuzhou, and Xuzhou. Through his strict surveillance Cao Cao's forces was able to prepare quickly for the upcoming major campaigns. Even though Xiahou Yuan is quite skeptical, but there is no movement to release his conduct and fighting for his troops. During the Battle of Tong Pass, Xiahou Yuan and Cao Cao were beseech in hold on that fought with Ma Chao for did was Cao Cao as normally of murdering Ma Chao's father, Ma Teng by a plead. Ma Chao standing in vertical as horrent by Cao Cao was kills one of a few enemies and Xiahou Yuan and Xu Chu were matters is how to mislead with Ma Chao and determined exactly find a nuisance by Cao Cao was fault. Xiahou Yuan was reaction to Cao Cao, which was on deceit Ma Chao by oddity. Actually, Ma Chao as surrounded in the city of Liangzhou. One year later, Ma Chao only went to Hanzhong and joined his armies to attacked Mount Qi. Jiang Xu and other rushed to Xiahou Yuan for helped, the generals thought that they needed Cao Cao's instructions and Xiahou Yuan personally supervised the grain. When Zhang He arrived at the Wei River, Ma Chao couldn't stand his anger and defeated by him, Xiahou Yuan is not allowed to think of rage. Xiahou Yuan arrived at Mount Qi and rescued his troops, many generals had already surrendered. At some point, Xiliang general Han Sui was showing his relatives, Xiahou Yuan wanted to take the opportunity to attack him. Han Sui afraid that Xiahou Yuan also known as oneself to a foe, unbiased after he fluent perspicacity. Leaving the food to escaped, Xiahou Yuan cleaned up the foods of Han Sui's army and chased all the way to Lueyang. When he was more than twenty miles away from Han Sui and generals wanted to attack as soon as possible, Han Sui was a ragtag group consisting mostly of members of the Qiang tribes of Changli. By Xiahou Yuan attacking Changli and lure Han Sui out of his stronghold, but it will be able to cause reaction and the entire army will temporarily lay down their weapons. He left his supplies behind and feigned a fake attack on the city with a small band. As expected, Han Sui immediately came with his army to protect the Qiang tribe. Xiahou Yuan chose not to build fortifications to further stress his exhausted warriors, he wants to invite Cao Cao set out of danger and raise these method to protect the homeland without repression. When he ordered the immediate attacked and with reinforcements from the hinterland, managed to facing Han Sui. After defeating Han Sui, Xiahou Yuan eliminated the last resistance in the region, the most of the Qiang tribes surrendered to him. Cao Cao overwhelmed his general with praise, the smaller Qiang tribes were so impressed with Xiahou Yuan that Cao Cao just had to name his general and they were she meekly. However, Zhang Lu handed over the Hanzhong region to Cao Cao. It represented the strategically most important area between the territory Liu Bei and Cao Cao, Cao Cao entrusted Xiahou Yuan with the defense of Hanzhong. The following year, Liu Bei attacked Xiahou Yuan with his armies at the Yanping Pass. Xiahou Yuan only raised the reliance on contempt, Cao Cao decided to take down Liu Bei and misuse the powers, he told him that they was upright in Cao Cao's military camp and concealed their mistakes. But Liu Bei managed to set the palisade wall in front of Xiahou Yuan's camp at the foot of Mount Dingjun, Xiahou Yuan was being able to stand up and lead his forces to attack Liu Bei's army, which is more complicated from every angle, he ordered Zhang He to defend the camp in the east. Liu Bei will definitely be subject to his own instructions, Xiahou Yuan dared to harass him and Zhang He was incredibly unbelievable, then the exhibition can be accepted on the whole battlefield. Occasionally he does not deliberately offend others that can avoid a difficult advantage, Xiahou Yuan withdrew in support and a raiding party led by Huang Zhong attacked him from the cross. But later on, Xiahou Yuan died in Hanzhong, Wei lost for decades. Deng Ai returning to Wei through the campaigns and later destroyed the Shu Kingdom, so his niece Lady Xiahou and son Xiahou Ba were held in funeral. After his death, Xiahou Yuan received the posthumous title Marquis Min. Personality Xiahou Yuan is an optimistic warrior who have more than likely to rupture fight out with his cousin and Cao Cao by in true. He very much like playing tricks with others plenty be keen on several Wei generals, who bespeak in eyewitness to expected due to renowned while Cao Cao implement by him on aspiration. Sometimes is a sociopathic person, Xiahou Yuan laying to Cao Cao's plans of dominance as he become a barbarity that wants to take Huang Zhong's life by coherent was to be materialize so only to failure then improved by Xiahou Dun for self. Not even close was his enemy to him, Xiahou Yuan saying was helping his family by brooded fact on truths to honour. Trivia *Xiahou Yuan is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Xiahou Yuan is a recurring boss character in the Knight of Valour video game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Sidekicks Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Spouses Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Control Freaks Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Rogues Category:Wrathful Category:Tricksters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Deal Makers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sympathetic Category:Rivals Category:Historical Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Lethal Category:Mastermind Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Merciful Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Poor Category:Nurturer Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Defectors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Protectors Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Misguided Category:Animal Kindness Category:Determinators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Paragon Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Honest Category:Berserkers Category:Antagonists Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Famous Category:Retired Category:Predecessor Category:Legacy Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Role Models Category:Grey Zone Category:Symbolic Category:Love Rivals Category:Dreaded